What may lie there hidden
by Tigereyes45
Summary: The evil witch is gone and now life is moving on and are new feelings awakening too? Or were they already there, just hidden. Summary may suck and probably the title, sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man or the characters.
1. Chapter 1 The aftermath

_**Hello everyone. This is my first Tin Man story. It is a Glitch/DG story. The first chapter though basically explains what is going on after the defeat of the evil witch. We'll get onto the good stuff later. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**_

* * *

Chapter one

The Aftermath

"The evil witch is defeated!" Was cheered all throughout the kingdom. Celebrations were being held in every village. Each varying greatly but none were as spectacular as the one being help at the palace. There wasn't any decorations up or even anyone dancing. It was a private party of ten. The royal family (of-course!) but there was also Glitch, Cain, Jeb, Raw, Kalm, and Toto.

They we're all sorting things out to repair the kingdom but it was filled with feelings of Joy and happiness even if no one was dancing or cheering in the castle. Cain and Jeb we're working out the details for the new police section. The royal family was just enjoying having each other back. Raw and Kalm didn't really have anywhere else to go anymore so they were staying as royal guests until they could go back. Toto was teaching again but mostly he was just re-educating DG on the history of the O.Z. What about Glitch? Well he was the personal assistant to the royal family again. He got his old job back and was inventing things left and right as best he could with only half a brain.

DG was very happy to be back in the O.Z of-course but she did sometimes wonder about the inner zone. The place where she spent the rest of her young teenage years growing up with no memory of her life at the O.Z. DG often wonder if her boss or her friends had reported her missing. Or if that old mill was ever fixed. The two robots that had taken care of her had returned to make excuses for her disappearance and to continue to live on the farm.

Right now DG was in Glitch's study-room. It was filled with pictures of inventions and of the royal family. Some of Lavender eyes and some of DG's father. None of Az, though he did have one of DG above the table which was mostly clean besides the plans he had just drawn up a little bit ago. DG sat and waited in the only other old wooden chair in the room besides the one at the desk. She saw Glitch leave a little while ago and decided what had been keeping him busy these last two days since the evil witch was gone. Everyone had a job to do but DG that is. Her only job was to be happy and relearn everything about the O.Z. It was extremely boring. So she was drawing as she sat and waited.

Glitch walks in and pauses in surprise at seeing DG in there. "Oh, hello DG. Why are you here? Why are you here? Why are you,"

"Glitch you're glitching again." DG says as she stands and rests her hands on his shoulders. She smiles as he stops.

"Oh, sorry DG. Why are you in here?" He asks surprised to see the princess in his study. He looks around feeling embarrassed that it wasn't more orderly but then again compared to how it had looked before it was a big improvement.

"I wanted to see you new invention. Though it looks like you're still designing it." She says and smile at the zipperhead.

"Yeah it's not done yet. Once it's finish it'll be able to help with the regrowing of the papay's forest." He says happy to talk about his latest idea. "Oh and I just learned that they'll be putting the other half of my brain in soon." He says happily excited about it all.

DG smiles and hugs her friend. "That's great to hear Glitch." She pulls away from the hug. "You're already smart. I bet with the other half of your brain that you're a genius."

He smiles broader. "Well I wouldn't say that princess. Though I am fairly excited." He looks down and suddenly remembers. "We are going to be late for dinner." He syas and turns to the door hurrying out.

DG follows right behind him. When they arrive to the dinner room almost everyone was already there. DG sits to the right side of her father. Az sat across from her. Her parents both sat at the front. To DG's right was Raw and on his was Glitch. Kalm sat across from Raw and ate slowly. Cain and Jeb weren't in sight.

DG's P.O.V

I noticed that Jeb and Cain weren't with us. "Hey where are Cain and Jeb?" Father paused in the middle of his chewing. Az looked down wiping her mouth occasionally with her napkin. "What is it?" She asks confused.

"He left." Glitch states as he continues to eat. They had left earlier that day without saying goodbye to anyone but Glitch watched them leave. "They went back to their old cabin to fix it then there Jeb will help manage the police in the city with Cain." He says remembering the conversation they had with the queen last night.

"Oh." I say before taking a bite of her food and smiling. "This is really good." I say with my mouth full. Everyone smiles and the talk starts up.

"Tomorrow we are moving back to the old palace. The frost will be removed and we'll be able to walk in and out again without all the ice in the way." Az says happily as she looks to our parents. I look to them as well and saw them smiling happily.

"Hopefully it won't be as cold as last time." I say and return to my food thinking about the block of ice that surrounded the castle. This caused Glitch and Ahamo to laugh loudly.

Lavender eyes smiles sweetly at her youngest. "It won't be after we fix everything. Mr. Raw, Kalm will you two be coming with?" She asks the two remaining guests.

Kalm looks to his new protector, Raw. "Can we?" Raw looks to the others then to his plate feeling weak in courage again.

"Raw you should come. We have plenty of room and you two are friends." I say and smile at them. Raw gulps and nods. Lavender eyes smiles and her eyes seemed so bright as if they were stars. No wonder father had fallen in love with her.

Dinner ended soon and everyone went to their rooms. Well everyone but I. I was on the balcony where the evil witch had been destroyed. She was leaning against the railing her arms folded across it. Soon she would go to see Tutor again and take her finale lessons for the night before she was too exhausted to do anything else. Still even with all the weird changes this place felt more homey then back at the farm.

I was thinking about finding some paper and drawing the landscape in front of her. I was so deep in my thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. "DG? DG why are you out here?" Az asks resting her hand on my shoulder.

I turn around to face her. "Nothing just looking out. Everything is already looking better." Fireworks shot into the air. "And everyone's still celebrating. How about we go visit one of them Az?"

Az stops smiling. Not everyone was still happy about her still being alive and most blamed her for everything that happened. Though it wasn't her fought. It was mine and when Az bit her lip I knew she would say no and why. She hasn't left the castle once since the end of it all. I had only gone outside twice as is. "Oh well. Maybe tomorrow. I promise next time we go out I won't wander into any strange caves."

Az laughs. "Good, cause your adventures tend to get me into 'A LOT' of trouble." She says teasingly and emphasizing a lot. "Come on. Tutor is looking for you now."

"It's time for Toto's lessons already?" I ask groaning. Az laughs at my reaction and leads me inside.

She pats my shoulder saying, "It's not that bad. Don't worry. You'll learn it all quickly." She pokes my nose and walks away down the opposite direction of where I had to go.

I walk down the hall swinging my arms by my side and walk to Toto's workroom, where all his books on magic that Az had kept, were in. I walk in and sit down at the desk that was set in there for me to use. Toto walks in carrying a thick book. "Look what I managed to find undamaged. It's the history of the O.Z."

"Oh yay." I say and wave my arm around lazily in a circle. It was high-school all over again. I groan as he opens it and starts reading from page one. I could already tell that this was going to take awhile.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me how I might improve .**_

_**Helpful suggestions are welcomed. If you're just trying to insult me then we have an issue.**_

_**Next chapter may be out soon. Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Home

_**This chapter is fairly long and most likely there won't be a chapter this long again for awhile.**_

_**I hope it is good and that you enjoy it and as always leave me a comment to tell me how I can improve.**_

_**However don't just say, "This story sucks," explain to me how it sucks so I can improve. Constructive criticism no just insult.**_

_**Thank you Sebastian-Flight for your review and Cain and Jeb will be coming back. Somewhere in the next two chapters I just haven't decided where exactly yet.**_

* * *

Chapter two

Back home.

DG's P.O.V

We were leaving now. The dark, black castle we had been staying in for the last few days were behind them. I didn't look back and to be honest I was glad to be leaving it. With us there were four carts in total. One for my parents. One for Az. One which I rode in with Glitch, Raw, and Kalm. The last one was filled with the sun-seeder parts and a few other odd things. I stare out the window of the carriage. To be honest it felt a bit strange. Most of the people hear travel on foot and in the city have small cars. So I wasn't expecting us to use carriages. Though it did feel very formal. So Glitch's constant rambling kinda ruined that mood.

"I can't wait till we get back. Kalm it is amazing. I doubt you and Raw would have ever seen anything as amazing. Once it's restored to it's original condition of-course." And he continued on like that for quite a bit. So much so that everyone was glad when the carriages stopped and we could step out. I was the first one out and turn around to see Kalm trip and knock Raw off the steps. I look up to see Glitch pop his head through the open carriage door. "Is everyone alright?" He asks and looks down to see Raw on the ground with Kalm on top of him. "Why are you two on the ground?" He asks and steps down the steps then takes a jump sideways to avoid stepping on them. "You must have been in a hurry to get out since you tripped like that." He bent down and helped Raw off after I pulled Kalm up. "Though that's completely understandable with such a cramped carriage.

"I don't think that was why he was in a hurry." I say and frown at Glitch before looking at the front carriage where Ahamo was helping Lavender eyes out. I smile but it soon disappears when I realize Az wasn't getting out of her carriage. I walk over to the carriage and was about to knock on the door when I felt someone tug on my sleeve. It was Kalm who looked a little nervous. He points to the side of the rode where fireworks were going off beyond the trees.

I smile as seeing the fireworks and turn to Glitch and Raw. "Guys I think there's a party going on over there." I say and point to the part of the sky that balloons were flying over. There was still plenty of light left so most likely the earlier fireworks were just to test out some from the batch.

Raw and Glitch walk over and look in the direction of my pointing. "Oh, that a small village. I know it. It's called, it's called, it's called," Gltich says as he starts glitching up again. Raw stops him this time my covering his mouth until he stopped and pushed Raw's hand away. "Hey! Oh, wait was I glitching again." We nod and he sighs.

Looking gloomy he walks off back tot he carriages muttering something as he goes. Az had walked over to see what was going on. "DG what are you all doing standing over here we're about to set out again." She says and looks over at the woods we were all facing.

The idea about going back into the carriages so soon was not appealing and it most likely will be worse with a gloomy Glitch. "Hey Az, we saw some fireworks over there and were going to check them out. You can come with us."

She looked dishearten about this idea. "I don't think so DG. We are suppose to leave soon anyways. We need to get back to the old castle soon." She says and turns too walk away which meant there was no changing her mind and that we all had too get back in the carriage.

I saw my parents already climbing back into theirs in the front. "Come on guys." I say and Kalm, and Raw follow me. This time it was beside Glitch and Raw beside Kalm instead of Kalm beside me and Glitch beside Raw. There was no talking this time though. We all were silent the whole way which made everything feel kind-of awkward.

When we finally made it too the castle it looked beautiful. Much prettier then when I last had been there. Glitch had abandon his depressing mood and was joyful again as he hurried over to walk into the castle after my parents.

I look over and saw Raw smiling and Kalm watching it sheepishly with a small look of awe in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and I smile as we walk in. Kalm acted very scared most the time. Though it shouldn't surprise me. He even still will cast looks over his shoulders as if he was unsure that no one would come for him. Raw has seem to be the only one he's actually calm around but maybe he's slowly getting use to me and the others too. I pause after entering and my thoughts vanish. There were lights everywhere and more pictures were hanging up then before. One that caught my eye was a painting of me as a baby on my father's lap. He sat beside my mother who help a little Az who only seemed to have been frowning. Most likely from having to sit so long as someone painted her. There was one beside it that was just Az and I. I look around the age of five and she seven or so. I was so engrossed in the paintings that I didn't realize Kalm had left or that someone was walking towards me. The arm that rested around my shoulders causes me to look up quickly. I relax seeing it was Ahamo and he was smiling at the picture. "That was such a nice time. It was the first picture you two got through without moving at all." He says and looks down from the picture to me. "You two have grown. If only the witch hadn't," He stops and looks over at the others. "I think we should be joining them they seem to be getting a tour of the place. It has been many years." With that he removes his arm and walks over to them.

I watch him go and look over to the others. My mother was talking with a few people at the very front as Someone else led the others through the hall explaining where everything was at now. I walk over to join in. The only one not with us was Az who has seem to have disappeared again.

The man in the front spoke up, "This is the main hall as you all have already seen now follow me this way tot he stairs and I will show you all where the rooms, restrooms, workplaces, and the dining hall are at." I saw that he was middle age and already bald. He wore a big bow-tie and was very short. It was an amusing sight until he glared at me. "Is something funny?"

"No."

"Good, then right this way." He says and leads everyone away.

A hour later the tour was finally fished and I was able to go to my room. The rooms had been the very last part of the tour but I had already known which room was mind before he told me so. Az, Lavender eyes, Ahamo, and I were the only ones with specific rooms, besides one room set aside for Glitch once he started to work again after he got his brain back. So the others got to pick from the spare rooms but my room was the only one we had visited when I first came here with the others. The room of my childhood. It looks different from last time. The window looks brand new and the bed had been replaced. The harp still sat in the corner though but appeared to have been washed, and fixed. I walk over and sit at the dressers that were in the corner closest to the door. The room felt spacious and a bit empty that and it was the only room in this hallway. The others were a few hallways over. Besides Az's who was right above mine. Whereas Ahamo's and my mother's room was at the very top of the castle. The castle is really bigger then I had last thought so when I was here. So I would have to memorize all the halls and ways around.

I sat down and began looking through the drawers seeing how much space was in them all. The closest was even bigger and nothing was covered in dust and cobwebs anymore. I walk over to my bed and fell back onto it with my arms spread out. It felt so comfortable and we had traveled quite a distance. I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I imagine soon after because when I opened my eyes I was under the covers and it was morning outside. It was strange though because I didn't remember covering myself up.

Regular P.O.V

Glitch saunters down the hall in a lively beat as he smiles on his way to breakfast. He was wearing new clothes that somewhat resembled his old ones which made him very happy. He ran into Raw on the way down who was just waling around the castle. "Hello Raw."

Raw looks up and sees Glitch. His face became one of relief. "Good morning, Glitch."

"Ambrose." Corrected the zipper-head.

Raw nods, that would take some getting use too. "Do you know the way to the dining hall. I have been walking around in circles."

"Ah no worries, it's right this," He pauses realizing that he had not known which way he had been walking or where it could be. "It's, uh, this way." He says and begins walking down a hall to their right. Soon they were up on the roof with the zipper-head rambling and laughing nervously. "I'm sure we will get there if we go back and take the straight hallway instead of turning. Huh? When did we get to the roof? Who are you? Oh yes the dining hall. Of-course. Let's go down these steps." He says almost walking off the roof until Raw grabs him and points him towards the stairs.

They went on like this for another hour or so and Raw couldn't fix their problem because he also had no idea where they were the castle was three times bigger then just the small part he had seen when he first came here. Raw's stomach growls and Glitch was growing tired from hunger and exhaustion.

That's when their luck changed and they wander into a familiar hall. Glitch was the first one to realize where they were and he was suddenly in a brighter mood. "Ah! We've been here before. This is DG's hallway. Which means if she's in her room she can help us. Wait which way is that?"

Raw rests his hand on his friend's shoulder and pointed down the hall. There was a turn at the very in. "Dining hall that way." He says seeing some of the maids bringing dirty dishes from that way and most likely to the kitchen to be clean.

Glitch claps his hands together. "Indeed. We are close Raw Let's go." He says and walks ahead acting as if he had never been lost or out of place. Raw follows and sees that everyone was finishing up as they arrived to the dining hall.

Kalm was eating the last scraps and crumbs off his plate as he finishes. He was happy to have an actual real meal in a place that actually felt safe and not filled with bad feelings and memories. He sets his plate down and notice the arrival of Raw, his new guardian, and Glitch. DG had also looked up and over at them. She didn't say anything though the queen however wasn't so silent even though she wasn't mad.

"You two may sit down. More food for you two will arrive soon." She gave Glitch a curious glance to signal she wanted to know why they were late.

Glitch sat down and smiles as he waits before seeing her face. "We are sorry for being late but we got, uh, distracted. We were distracted by something we saw outside." He says and Raw shakes his head. "Actually we were lost." He finally admits after a few minutes of silence.

Lavender eyes nods. "Yes I think we figured that much out. I'm sure you will learn your ways around soon." With that she looks over at Ahamo who nods in agreement before looking at something in his pocket. Lavender eyes looks over the table before standing up. "I have business to attend to. Enjoy the meal." Ahamo also got up and the watch that was on his arm was visible now. Right after they entered the hallway a messenger had appeared before them. Right on time.

DG was also standing up, ready to leave now that she was finished. Two people appeared carrying trays and set them down in front of Raw and Glitch. Kalm sat down looking around at everyone. He wasn't sure what to do next.

Az had finished long ago and had left them. Most likely she had gone to her room. Not many of the servants around here didn't give her stink eye. Which is understandable considering everything. Still it upset DG. She got up and started leaving the main hall heading to the front doors. When she was about to open them someone grabs her wrist. She turns to see Ambrose who was smiling.

"DG remember the fireworks we saw yesterday before returning to the castle? Well turns out there's another village nearby who is also throwing a party. If you will like to go later you might see more." He says and waits for a reply. He was still hungry and was eager to eat but this came first. Even over his growing stomach.

DG smiles. "Sure Glitch," He didn't bother correcting her. "I was just going out to explore. After I'm done we can all go." She was happy to hear of a town so close. They hadn't ran across it when they first came. Maybe it had been abandon and has now been resettle into.

Glitch nods walking away. He hadn't even notice that she had said all or maybe he had and his mind had just glitch again causing him to forget it. Whatever the case he mentioned nothing of it to any of the others that day and was the only one ready to go when DG came and knocked on his workroom where he had been at since breakfast ended.

He opens the door in a hurry tripping over a few papers of old inventions, ideas, and contraptions that were most likely prototypes. When he opens the door he has a paper on his head covering half his face and a contraption around his leg but beside those his hair was come over and he was still wearing his formal clothes that he had been wearing earlier even though they were stiff and he was still getting use to them again.

DG on the other hand was in her plan clothes. She had had all her clothes from the other zone brought here and was now in a pair of blues jeans torn slightly around the end and a long-sleeve, black shirt and a thick fur coat over it. "Are the others ready too?" She asks and pulls the paper off his head.

This statement confused Glitch and he shrugs it off. "Let's go. We don't want to miss the show." He says and she leads the way out of the castle so he wouldn't get lost again. And off they went to the closet town nearby. Which, it turns out, was a good solid three miles away. However, they did not realize this till three miles later they were there. Glitch was rubbing his arms wishing he had something warmer on and DG was also fighting against the cold. When they arrived in town though what they saw made it worth while.

There was lights hanging everywhere and people all around talking, laughing, dancing, and even selling food, drinks, and such at stands. DG was already looking around as she let her curiosity get the best of her again. Glitch follows behind as he watches her look at all the strange food she had never seen before and the toys. Some of which Glitch recognize from where he couldn't remember though.

There was a building selling soup to warm you up with and places you could eat at inside. DG and Glitch quickly agreed to walk in and buy themselves some soup. As they ate they talk and soon they found themselves laughing at Glitch's most likely frost bitten arm for not wearing a jacket over his work outfit which included a lightweight coat that went all the way down to his feet and looks like a cleaner version of his old one. However those jackets weren't built for warmth. So Glitch was happy for the warm meal and shelter.

DG even took off her coat and set down on the fool's shoulders. "I can't believe you forgot a heavier coat."

"Yeah." He says and rubs his arms as the coat warms him a bit. "Same old Glitch." He says and looks around the place. "Thank you for the coat." He drink a spoon full of the soup. "Mhmm. This soup is great, right?"

"What's in it?" DG asks not recognizing the flavor.

"A few bit of throak. It seems and maybe some sort of spices." Answers Glitch as he eats more of his.

"What's throak?" DG asks pausing before eating her food now.

"Oh it's like bear only they are bigger with needles. Much harder to kill but they will taste like deer from where your from I suppose." He says and finishes his bowl.

DG nods and takes another bite. Besides the description it was good. DG also found herself looking around the place. It felt warm and cozy and looks very much so as well. "When do you think the fireworks will start?"

"Shouldn't be too long now. It is getting dark." He says and waits as she finishes. Once she finished her throak soup Glitch stood up and took off the coat she had let him use. He gently set it back on her shoulders so it would not land in the soup bowl. "Shall we keep going. There's much more to see." He says eagerly. She nods and takes there plates back to the front where they were taken back to the chef to be clean.

After a few games, and many stalls it was finally time for the fireworks. Glitch stood shivering beside DG as they stare up at the sky. The first one went off. It made the dark sky glow a dark red as it exploded and made a bright circle in the sky. DG slips her arm through Glitch's shivering left elbow. He immediately stops shivering and smiles. Surely he could ignore the cold for just a bit. Just until the show was over.

"Do you remember when I first found you Glitch?" DG asks after a blue firework went off and made the shape of a flower.

Glitch had to think for a moment but not to hard or he would glitch up and he had not done so all night and was still trying not to. "Yes, I was hanging up in the ankle-biter's cage. Why?"

"I hadn't told you my name and yet when I was swinging form the cage to the bridge you said, 'Hello? DG it's too high to jump!' How did you know my name? I hadn't told you, yet you knew." She says as two more fireworks went off.

Glitch had to pause and think for a moment before answering. "I just knew. I don't really remember. I just shouted it because it seemed like the right thing to call you and I guess I got lucky." He says as one went off that was a deep shade of purple and was the face was suppose to be the face of the old witch from old that had taken control of Azkadelia.

DG doesn't say anything for awhile. She just stands besides Glitch with her arm wrapped in his. The fireworks continue and they were amazing. Glitch was also silent for the rest of the night. After the show has ended with one last firework that shows the emerald city in bright green during its glory days. It looks like how it was said in the stories back from DG life in the other zone. It was hard to believe that she would never be going back sometimes.

Glitch seems to have been reading her thoughts. "You are staying here right? I know you basically grew up in the outer zone but you're staying right?"

DG was a bit surprise by the question. "Yes I'm staying. My family is here. I need to reconnect with them. Everything that happen was my fought in the first place. I am going to try and help things to continue to get better.

This made Glitch relax but it also upset something in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if he was forgetting something but he wasn't quite sure what or even if it was anything at all. The fireworks ended and he decided to ignore the feeling. "Time to head back." He says and looks around. "Maybe we could find someone with a car to take us." He says and to their luck at the very front sat taxi.

The owner had stopped by for the festival and was coming back when he saw two potential customers standing by the his taxi. 'Hello, and where are is the lovely couple going tonight?" He asks as was his usual question when he saw two people together.

"Oh we aren't a together like that. W-we aren't a couple." Says Glitch hurriedly. To think him dating one of the princesses. That is an idea that many would have a problem with even though he did feel slightly happy by the idea, he ignores it.

"We need a ride to the castle. It's about three miles that way." DG says and point in the direction they had came from before. The driver nods understanding his mistake about the two and hoping into the car. He set it in gear and waited for the two of them to get in. After they were buckled in the back he left and took them to where they requested. As he stops he turns around and holds out his hands. "Twenty." Is all he says and Glitch pays.

As they walk inside the castle was quiet. The hallways were lit by candles so anyone could find there way through even at night.

Glitch walks DG all the way back to her room before turning to take his leave. "Glitch wait." She say and he turns around. "Tomorrow I have to start calling you Ambrose don't I?" She asks already thinking that she knew the answer. Lately he would correct almost anyone who called him Glitch because he was going to be Ambrose again. It sadden her because she would be the only one that would have missing memories still and while she did regain many most from her childhood had been lost to time as do many children's memories but still it would feel strange not having the clumsy, forgetful, glitching, Glitch around anymore. She was still happy for her friend though.

Glitch pauses. "That's tomorrow?" He asks, having forgotten.

"Yes Glitch it is."

"I don't see any harm in you still calling me Glitch. Even with my brain back I'm still Glitch." He says trying to soothe any worries she might have and the ones he, himself did have. He knew this was be a flat out lie but he had to say something. He didn't want her worrying.

She nods and walks over to him giving him a hug as she says, "Goodnight Glitch."

He pauses before smiling and hugging her back. "Good night DG." He says softly and she let's go slipping out of his hands and into her bedroom. He stands there staring at the closed door where she had disappeared through. He sighs to himself and then looks around. "Where am I?" He asks himself and he starts wandering around the halls.

DG changes into her pajamas and lays down in bed but she couldn't fall asleep. What Glitch had said comforted her but she knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't be the same. She began to wonder if he would even speak to her after the process. It was silly, why wouldn't he? Still with Cain gone, and Glitch may no longer be Glitch she began to wonder. When was Cain and Jeb coming back. Will Raw and Kalm be leaving too? They all had become her family not just Lavender eyes, Ahamo, and Az. She rolls onto her side and stares at the window. Everything will be fine. She assures herself as she continues to stare at it and through it to the night sky outside.

Eventually Glitch regains his senses and finds himself right in front of his room. Lucky him. Usually he would end up somewhere completely opposite of what he wanted before a glitch. Sometimes it was just forgetting sentences other times it was forgetting where he was and who the people around him were. Those were the tough times though they usually don't last long. However if no one was around to remind him or to stop him from glitching it lasted much longer. He looks across the hall and remembers that the room right across from his was Raw's and the one right next to Raw's was Kalm.

He turns around to his door again and opens it walking in. It was completely bare unlike his workroom which turns out was his old workroom. Az's men had destroyed a lot but they left most of it alone after figuring out the sun-seeder plans weren't there.

He walks over to his closet and pulls off his uniform. He tosses it over to the chair by the door as he looks through the closet for something comfortable to wear. After finding nothing but a pair of warm wool pants he slips them off and shuts the light of before climbing into his bed and lying there wide-awake.

He was so excited and worried he wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. Tomorrow he would be getting his brain back and as long as nothing went wrong he would be the same old Ambrose again. Of-course this led to him asking, 'Who was the old me? Who was Ambrose?' Oh well he syas and shrugs. He'll find out soon enough tomorrow if he could just fall asleep. However he could not and was up throughout much of the night.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Continue to read the story and provide support to it and the series it is base off._**

**_Until next time my friend and fellow fanfiction readers._**


End file.
